Power supply systems are known in which electrical components such as power sockets, communication sockets, and/or the like, are selectively made accessible on the tops of furniture such as tables and benches, with power supply and/or other cables leading from the electrical components underneath the table or desk top. These power supply systems are often configured to allow them to be stowed or covered conveniently and to be accessed when needed.
A number of these power supply systems have been developed in which an assembly that houses electrical and/or communication sockets, is fitted in a table/bench top and is rotated between an operable position in which the sockets are accessible from above and a stowed position in which the sockets are below the table/bench top and in which an upwardly facing part of the assembly is generally flush with the table bench top.
One of the potential risks of an assembly of this type is the possible ingress of liquids into the assembly when in its operable position. The sockets are either flush with the table/bench top or are recessed below it and if a liquid is spilt on the table/bench top, it can flow into the sockets quite easily, causing short circuits and/or damage to electrical equipment, safety hazards and the like.
Another potential risk of such a rotating table/bench top assembly is that it may be rotated towards its stowed position, with electrical equipment on top of the table/bench still connected to the sockets, resulting in damage to conductors extending to the sockets, which in turn causes short circuits, damage to electrical equipment, safety hazards, and the like. Similar problems can occur if other objects are damaged by rotation of the assembly, e.g. if an electrical conductor of equipment that is not in use, is damaged, which would cause safety hazards or the like later, when that conductor is used. An attempt has been made to address this risk by providing an optical sensor that senses the presence of connectors in the sockets and by preventing rotation of the assembly while the presence of connectors is sensed in the sockets. However, even if optical sensors could detect each type of connector that could be connected to such a socket (which could require multiple, complicated and/or expensive sensors), the potential risk of other objects obstructing rotation of the assembly, would still not be addressed.
The present invention seeks to provide a power supply system in which these potential risks are minimised.